The fellowship in 2002!
by Calencristiel
Summary: The fellowship is broken up. They each are in different places in 2002!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. K? k. Well I own me. The author.  
  
Running-out-of-ink is helping me write this! This first part is how the fellowship gets into 2002!  
  
A girl sat and stared at her computer screen. She was bored to death. "What should I do?" She asked herself. She glanced around the room. Suddenly an evil grin crossed her face. She snapped her fingers wickedly.  
  
The author was suddenly in a field surrounded by really fake looking Lotr scenery. There was a sign in front of it that said, "Welcome to Rivendell." She smiled at her surroundings in satisfaction. Then she snapped her fingers again. A very confused looking fellowship of the ring appeared. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Aragorn. "Ba… Back in Rivendell!" Said Frodo. "But we were just in Moria! Surrounded by orcs!" Said Merry surprised. "I don't think this is Rivendell! The buildings are painted wood scenery!" Shouted Pippin sounding very afraid. It was then they noticed the author.  
  
"My lady. Perhaps you can tell us where we are?" Asked Aragorn. The girl laughed and said, "Well you shall soon see!" She pointed at Merry and Pippin. "Ah! You shall be first!" She then quickly typed on her computer. Then, she snapped her fingers and Merry and Pippin disappered.  
  
  
  
Ok that was the first chapter! It was short cause it was the first chapter. 


	2. Merry and Pippin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. K? k. Well I own me. The author.  
  
Running-out-of-ink is helping me write this! This second part is what Merry and Pippin do when they are sent forward in time to 2002!  
  
Merry and Pippin are now in amusement park of some kind. One with rides. Six Flags! Yes. Good.  
  
Merry: Where are we?  
  
Pippin: I dunno! This is scwary! Hold me Merry!  
  
Merry: Uhh… Pip….  
  
Pippin: Sorry they say that in all the movies.  
  
Merry: Uhh… Pip… what's a movie?  
  
Pippin: *eyes grow really big* I…Don't…KNOW!  
  
Merry: O…K… Pippin you do that.  
  
They proceed to walk around and get strange looks from people since they were wearing medieval clothes.  
  
Pippin: WHATS THAT!  
  
They are standing in front of a small roller coaster named The Mine Train Ride.  
  
Pippin: What's a Mine Train?  
  
Merry: Pippin how am I supposed to know?  
  
Pippin: Well! Let's get on it!  
  
Pippin runs up the stairs to the ride.  
  
Merry: Pip! WAIT!  
  
Merry runs up the stairs after Pippin. Merry and Pippin push through the crowd not realizing there was a line.  
  
Person in line: Hey! You kids!  
  
Pippin: Who is he talking to?  
  
Merry shrugged.  
  
They pushed to the front of the line  
  
They climbed into the little train thing. Then a man came by and buckled them in. And they were off. Nead less to say when they came back into the station they were screaming bloody murder.  
  
Pippin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Merry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Pippin: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *gasp* AHHHH!  
  
They were quickly escorted off the ride.  
  
Pippin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Merry: Pip you can stop screaming now.  
  
Pippin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Merry slaps Pippin across the face.  
  
Merry: Sorry Pip.  
  
Pippin: That's ok.  
  
The author snaps her fingers and Merry and Pippin are back in "Rivendell." She then points to Aragorn and snaps her fingers. He disappeared. 


	3. Aragorn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. K? k. Well I own me. The author.  
  
Running-out-of-ink is helping me write this! She created the Burger King idea!  
  
Aragorn was suddenly standing in the middle of a busy street. He was surprised when strange carriages not pulled by horses came rushing towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way of one only to get in front of another one. It was like dodge car. (A/N a VERY fun game! Just kidding!) He jumped on to the sidewalk.  
  
Little girl: Mommy! Mommy! I want to go to Burger King!  
  
Aragorn: *Thinking* Ah! A king! He must be king of this country! *Not thinking anymore* You! Take me to this King Burger!  
  
Person he was talking to: *Looks at Aragorn and quickly walks away*  
  
Aragorn: Hmmm… That was rude… Ah! It seems I have found King Burgers palace!  
  
*Is standing in front of a burger king*  
  
*Walks up to the register*  
  
Burger King Employee: *In a very bored voice* Hello sir. Welcome to Burger King. Remember at BK you got.  
  
Aragorn: Take me to the king! I am Aragorn son of…  
  
Burger King Employee: That's real great sir. Now what do ya want?  
  
Aragorn: I want to see your king! I shall pledge my allegiance to him and all of your country.  
  
Burger King Employee: Ok sir. Pick a number. 1, 2, or 3.  
  
Aragorn: 1.  
  
Burger King Employee: Ok that's a whopper! Would you like fries with that?  
  
Aragorn: Will it get me in to see the King faster?  
  
Burger King Employee: Yep sure sir.  
  
Aragorn: Sure then. *Aragorn takes his food and walks out without paying*  
  
Burger King Employee: Next please.  
  
The author snaps her fingers. Aragorn is back in "Rivendell" She then points at Legolas. She snaps her fingers and he disappears.  
  
K thanks for reading! REVIEW! Thanks! 


	4. Legolas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story? K? k. Oh accept for me the author!  
  
Thanks running-out-of-ink for the idea for Legolas.  
  
Legolas is suddenly standing in front of a daycare center.  
  
Legolas: Hmm… what is... Teddy bear's daycare?  
  
*Legolas walks into the daycare center filled with three-year-olds*  
  
Daycare lady: Oh thank goodness I mean hello. You must be the next shift. I just put in a movie. Bye.  
  
*The daycare lady runs out of the room*  
  
Kid: WHERE'S MY MOMMY! I WANT TO GO HOME!  
  
Kid: WHENS SNACK TIME IM HUNGRY!  
  
Kid: THIS MOVIE IS DUMB!  
  
Legolas: Umm… Hello. I am Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood my father is Theo…  
  
Kid: SHUSSHHH! I WANT TO WATCH THE MOVIE!  
  
Legolas: What's a movie?  
  
All Kids: SHUUUSHHH!  
  
*Legolas sits down in front of the thing they are all staring at*  
  
*On the screen there is Santa's workshop*  
  
Santa: How will I ever make enough toys for all the kids in the world.  
  
Little elf: Don't worry Santa! All of us elves will help you!  
  
Legolas: WHAT! THOSE AREN'T ELVES! THEY AREN'T! NOO! IT'S A LIE!  
  
Kids: SHUUUUUUSH!  
  
Legolas: OH ELBERETH! GILTHONIEL! THIS IS MADNESS! THAT'S NOT AN ELF! IT'S AN IMPOSTER!  
  
Kids: SHUUUSHH! Those are elves!  
  
Kid: Elves are short little things with long noses that spend all year making toys!  
  
Legolas: NOOOOOO! ELVES ARE THE FAIREST BEING'S IN MIDDLE EARTH! NOOOO!  
  
Kid: No there not!  
  
Legolas: YES THEY ARE!  
  
Kid: NO!  
  
Legolas: YES!  
  
Kig: NO!  
  
Legolas: YES!  
  
Kid: NO!  
  
Legolas: YES!  
  
Kid: NO!  
  
Legolas: YES! I SHOULD KNOW! I'M AN ELF!  
  
All kids: *gasp*  
  
All kids: IF WE CATCH HIM HE WILL MAKE US TOYS!  
  
*All kids start chanting toys toys toys toys*  
  
Legolas: NO! Stay away!  
  
Evil kids: TOYS!  
  
Evil kid: CATCH THE ELF!  
  
Legolas: Nooooooo!  
  
*Legolas runs into office shooting arrows as fast as he can. He locks himself the office*  
  
*Around an hour later the daycare lady comes back. She sees all of the kids standing outside of the office with finger paint painted like war paint covering their faces. They are all chanting toys toys elf elf*  
  
*She quickly squeezes through the crowd and opens the door and goes into the office. Legolas is curled up in a chair sobbing and saying 'It's not true. It's not true' She kicks him out of the daycare center*  
  
Daycare lady: AND NEVER COME BACK!  
  
The author snaps her fingers and a still sobbing Legolas is back in "Rivendell". She then points at Frodo and Sam . She snaps her fingers and he disappears. 


End file.
